Por como dijiste mi nombre
by Patita Lupin73
Summary: Decidió darle aquella oportunidad que tanto tiempo le había pedido. Decidió creer en aquellas palabras. Decidió aceptar que le quería... Pero cuando menos tiene que hacerlo, lo hace. Lily & James Potter


_Bien.. esto se me acurrió pero no tenía ganas de hacerlo muy largo asi qe e aqui por eso esta One-shoot xD A parte de los royos esos de qe los personajes son de la Jotaka.. uU" dedico este a Yael!! mi niñaaa xD jaja qe me dedico uno ami en fin, un besazoo!! a todos los qe leais estoopp_

* * *

**.·' Por como dijiste mi nombre '·.**

-"Eres especial para mí"

-"Eres el fuego que alumbra mi vida"

-"Sin ti nada tiene sentido"

-"Te quiero"

Alguna vez creyó en esas palabras. Lo hizo. Claro que sí, pero… ¿por qué nadie se lo advirtió? Siempre las negó, rechazó y rehusó. Nunca creyó en ellas. Y cuando menos las tiene que creer decide hacerlo, la inteligencia brilla por su ausencia, ¿verdad?

Estúpida de ella que pensó en él, toda una noche sin pegar ojo por su culpa. Y decide darle una oportunidad, o eso decía ella, ya que, realmente era lo que estaba deseando desde el primer día que le dijo una de aquellas frases vacías.

Porque recordaba sus sonrisas que se volvían nerviosas cuando la miraba y creía que no lo veía, y que, estropeaba cuando veía que la miraba. Volviéndola una sonrisa fanfarrona e hipócrita. Pero en ese curso, lo que llevaba de él. Ni siquiera la había mirado. Sus amigas le decían cosas como:

-"¿Qué esperabas?" Sinceramente no sabía que responderse.

-"¿No era eso lo que querías?" Querer que no le mirase no era verdad, era una mentira tras otra para ocultar la debilidad que sentía por él. Estúpido, cierto. Pero así era. Se sentía mal, desesperada y absurdamente necesitada.

Pero es que no podía ser simplemente una ilusa diciendo que sí. ¿Cómo podía decir alguien que te quiere e irse con la primera chica que ve? Pero sabe que es culpa suya por salir corriendo, ocultar sus sentimientos y decirle que le odiaba. Se odió por ello.

-"Evans… por favor. De verdad que no eres un capricho"-decía desesperado reteniéndola cogiéndola del brazo completamente aturdido.

-"Déjame en paz, Potter, maldita sea. Te odio, ¿no lo entiendes?"-había dicho gritando y a la desesperada en el tren, a la salida del 6º curso.

Y el simplemente se fue encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa conformista.

Sabía que era su culpa. Lo sabía. Por eso lloraba en su cuarto recordándolo todo. Y las lágrimas caían como rutina en esos últimos días, en los que veía que había... sentado la cabeza... Llevaba un mes y medio todavía con Miley y ella se sentía absurda y estúpida. Porque ella quería ser esa chica, y lo más absurdo es que podría haberlo sido.

Pero de todos modos él iba con chicas cuando iba proclamando a los siete vientos que estaba loco por ella… ¿Quién entiende a los hombres? Mejor dicho… ¿Quién entiende a James Potter? Se dijo a si misma que no le importaría intentarlo, si tuviese una nueva oportunidad.

Pasa su manga por sus ojos secándose las lágrimas con rabia... No iba a quedarse sentada, ¿verdad?

Se armó de valor. Valor de verdad, demostrando ser toda un Gryffindor. Se acercó a él, con un suspiro pero decidida, mucho más de lo que ha estado en toda su vida, porque él es algo que quiere de verdad y que realmente le importa. Por eso no le da miedo y acercarse a él con un saludo:

"-Ho…"-articula con los labios.

Pero no salió de allí. En cuanto separó sus labios, la morena se acercó a él juntando con pasión sus labios contra los suyos. Y fue verle separarse de ella y dedicarle esa sonrisa seductora cuando siente que todo se desmorona.

-"Adiós Miley. Te veré pronto"-dijo pícaro. Y la chica se aleja, ninguno de los dos se ha reparado en ella en ningún momento, se sentía demasiado mal para hacerse notar. Pero él se dio la vuelta y ella no había sido capaz de moverse.

-"Hola… ¿quieres algo?"-preguntó con voz incómoda.

-"En realidad solo pasaba por aquí"-mintió estúpidamente-"Es solo que…-tragó saliva-no quería interrumpir"

-"Oh"-dijo solamente comprendiendo-"Esto…"

-"Me tengo que ir"-balbuceó rápidamente-"Adiós, _James_"

Y es cuando dice su nombre cuando se dio cuenta de lo perdidamente enamorada que está de él.

Él se quedó quieto mirándola fijamente, pero ella no se detuvo. Echó a andar hasta doblar una esquina, salir de su vista, y, finalmente, echar a correr.

··--··--··--··--··--··--··--··--··--··--··--··--

-"¡¡Lily Evans!!"-oye desde atrás. Pega un saltó sorprendida… ¿Qué quería él?

Inconscientemente sus pies se frenan, oye su respiración agitada, y la de él detrás suya.

-"¿Qué…?"-pregunta torpemente mirando hacia detrás. Girando hasta encontrarse con el cara a cara.

-"¿¡Me puedes decir por qué lo admites ahora!? ¿¡Ahora que decido olvidarte!?"

Su cara muestra enfado, uno bien grande. Suspira pasando su mano hacia detrás caminando por la sala de un lado a otro, inquieto. Ella se queda mirándolo con la ceja alzada mientras siente su corazón bombear con fuerza.

-"¿Admitir qué?"-pregunta ya que no recuerda haberle dicho nada.

-"Admitir que me quieres".

-"Pero yo… no dije… yo… ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?-esa es la pregunta más práctica que puede hacer... Y la más estúpida.

Él sonríe y se acerca a ella echando un mechón de su pelo hacia detrás.

-"Por como dijiste mi nombre…"-susurró bajito, en su oído. Y ella sonrió, como una niña pequeña que recibe un caramelo.

-"Te habías rendido..".-observó triste.

-"Supongo que creí que me odiabas de verdad. No me odiabas, ¿cierto?"-preguntó él.

-"Nunca lo hice"-admitió.

Pegó sus labios contra los de ella, dulcemente, con suavidad. En un pequeño roce.

-"Te quiero"-susurró el chico.

Sonríe con una ancha sonrisa, mientras que se le hincha el pecho de felicidad.

Y juntaron sus labios de nuevo.

* * *

_Olaa!! os ha gustado?? decir que si decir que si!! xD pos.. se me ocurrio por la noche medio zumbadaaa asi que no sé casi ni lo que escrito pero solo espero que les guste.. y si no decir en que no os gusta.. Lo he hecho cortito, lo sé. Pero no tenia ganas de nada largo, en fin un beso_

xaO bSs deW SeOsKieree

Paty ¡!


End file.
